


Pęta

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Poetic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Cena zapomnienia bywa wyższa, niż koszty pamiętania.Tym wyższa, z im większą starannością jest robione.





	Pęta

**Author's Note:**

> NARRATOR: Albus Severus Potter.

_Nie myśl za dużo._  
Staram się nie podnosić głowy.  
 _Bo przemyślisz._  
Ale trudno jest naumyślnie ignorować te dźwięki.  
Są mi dobrze znane.  
 _Wygodniej schować je w głębi, w głębi..._  
To prawie mój drugi język.  
 _Zapomnieć._  
[— I kiedyś tak było!  
Zamykam oczy.  
— I dalej tak jest — szepczę, nie chcąc, by usłyszał.]  
Czuję każdy niechciany dotyk na własnej skórze.  
Wstyd mi za siebie. Klęczę tu i próbuję nie oglądać zbrodni.  
Kolejnej.  
Pewnie byłbym bardziej od niego oderwany, gdybym sam nie trafiał okazjonalnie na jego miejsce.

Zobaczyłem raz jego ciało. Wszedłem do łazienki, gdy się przebierał. Nigdy nie robił tego w dormitorium.  
Gryzła mnie ciekawość.  
Tego ranka znak zapytania zamienił się w pauzę.

Wydało mi się obrzydliwe, że poczułem się tak, jakbyśmy nosili te same emblematy (tylko że on wielokrotnie więcej). Należeli do tej samej grupy.  
Jakby łączyło nas coś bardzo osobistego.

To nigdy nie mogło być piękne. Nie powinno być. Jest przecież niczym więcej niż furią, zazdrością, zdradą, nienawiścią i pogardą wypisaną językiem pięści i drapieżczych szponów na mlecznobiałej łagodności.

Czy nikomu nie jest w takich momentach żal zbrukanego piękna?  
 _biały gołąb_  
Czy nie wstydzą się swoich źle ukierunkowanych emocji? Swojej zwierzęcości?

_Ludzie to zwierzęta._

Tamtego dnia, lekcje przesiedzieliśmy jak zazwyczaj: on z tyłu, ja w ławce tuż obok niego. Słyszałem skrzypienie jego pióra, jego ukradkowe westchnięcia. Słyszałem napięcie w jego oddechach. Cichutkie stękanie, gdy poprawiał się w twardym krześle.

I jego złamany głos sprzed kilku dni, gdy udawałem, że nie słyszę.

Głuche odgłosy, groźne słowa, jęki.  
Nie było krwi (nie widziałem jej), ale leżał tam długo, dławiąc się powietrzem.

Wstyd mi, że podniósł się i wstał przede mną.

 _Dlaczego łatwiej zapomnieć?_  
 _Dlaczego łatwiej udawać, że się nie_ było _?_

— Więc czemu nie zaczniesz walczyć! Czemu nie weźmiesz sobie swoich dobrych rad do serca! Taki jesteś skłonny prawić kazania _mi_ , ale to najwyraźniej nie ja potrzebuję szkoły.

Nie mam słów. Zagłuszam ciszę głębokim oddechem. Jego palec wskazujący sunie po mojej zaczerwienionej skórze (to tylko pamiątka).

_Którędy miałby ochotę podążyć?_

— Wstawaj. — Podnosi się z kolan i ciągnie mnie ze sobą.  
Prawie chcę protestować, ale nie mam słów. Mam dość słów. Może moglibyśmy z nimi skończyć, porzucić je jak niepotrzebny balast, którym są, i zacząć żyć tylko gestami...

Jego każdy ruch mieści potoki słów. Ale i tak nie potrafię ich przetłumaczyć na swój język.  
Gdybyśmy jednak posługiwali się nie słowami, lecz prostym byciem, na pewno zrobiłoby się mniej ciasno.

Słowa zajmują dużo przestrzeni.

 _Łatwo zapomnieć._  
Czyżby?

Nie pytam, dokąd mnie prowadzi. Wychodzimy na błonia, jednym z sekretnych przejść. (ilu jeszcze je zna?)  
Jego ręka puszcza moją. Opiera się o mur, zamyka oczy. Mógłby podziwiać niebo. Lubi to robić. Ale chyba wyłącznie z wysokości. Im niżej, tym bliżej ziemi, a ziemia to jego drugi dom.

Zazdroszczę mu naturalności. Jest taki prosty, taki nagi we wszystkim co robi.

— Dawaj. — Obraca się wtem ku mnie. Jego oczy są głębokie i niezbadane jak niebo i ocean w jednym (zastanawiam się, które jest większe). Wyzywa mnie spojrzeniem.

Uśmiecham się kawałeczek. Moje wargi drżą, gdy oglądam jego postawę.

Jest jak natura. Dziki. Niezbadany.  
Intrygujący.

— Nie mam ochoty. — Mój głos nie ma wielkiej wagi, ale gdy okraszam zdanie wzruszonymi ramionami, czuję się jak rzeźba z kamienia.

_Wyryty według innych. Idealne projekty, plany, gotowe obrazy._   
_Życie to wieczny znak zapytania._

— Kłamca — szydzi, podchodząc do mnie, gdy przyjmuję jego poprzednią pozycję. Z tą różnicą, że wbijam wzrok w ziemię. Jest ciężki. I zielony.

Jak trawa, która chrupocze pod jego butami.

Ciężar jego dłoni na moich barkach jest jak włącznik. Uruchamia windę w górę i moje oczy samoistnie lądują na najwyższych piętrach jego osoby.

_Błękit, chmury, deszcz i burze._   
_A w środku malutkie centrum, które pochłania lata świetlne._

— Chcesz.

Stwierdza to z taką pewnością. Wie, że to fakt.

— Chcę, ale nie mam ochoty.

Szczerzy się.

— Nie złapiesz mnie. — Odsuwa się w pełnym kroku. — Nie złapiesz mnie, _Potter_.

Ma rację.

— Masz rację.

Jestem cichy jak strumyczek.  
 _Cicha woda..._

— Ale i ciekawość. Daj mi w końcu jakąś odpowiedź. Wyrównaj rachunki.

— Jak dla mnie, nie ma żadnych rachunków. Ale skoro chcesz liczyć...

Złapałem go już wiele razy. Lecz nigdy w tak prostej zabawie: jest odrobinę wyższy ode mnie i zwiewniejszy. Jest wiatrem.

_...brzegi rwie._

Rzucam się w bieg.

— Wooooohooooo!

Dławię się śmiechem, bo wydziera się jak wariat. Potykam się o nierówniny, bo to piękno natury.  
Chcę go złapać. Choć raz.

I nie chcę, jednocześnie. Wolę patrzeć, jak pędzi, jak na skrzydłach, jak na nieboskłonie. Pośród niewidzialnych chmur.  
Bycie świadkiem jego wolności ożywia mnie tak, jak nic innego, co znam.

Skręca niespodziewanie ku lasowi. Znika pomiędzy rzadkimi drzewami. Niechcący tracę go z oczu.  
Ale wiem, gdzie jest.

— Czemu przestałeś uciekać? — dyszę, zamykając go w uścisku, tuż zanim zdąża oprzeć plecy o pień drzewa wyższego i starszego od nas dziesiątki razy.

Śmieje się jak wiatr tańczący wśród liści.

— Przestałem biec, nie uciekać. Zobacz. — Kieruje głowę w dół. Gdy za nim podążam, przez moment widzę zwyczajną zieleń gruntu.

— Co to jest? — Zdejmuję z niego ręce i przykucam, sięgając po błyszczące czarne coś.

— Wygląda na kamień.

Kuca przy mnie, ujmuje moją dłoń w swoją, by przyjrzeć się zagadce bliżej.

— Pęknięty — dodaje.

Odbijamy się w kruczoczarnej powierzchni. Nasze głowy są zniekształcone. Jedno z pęknięć przecina nasze oczy.

Mrugam.

— Szkoda. Nosiłbym. — Oddaję mu kamień i wychodzę z powrotem na otwartą przestrzeń. Nie obracam się za siebie. Moje dłonie pocą się w kieszeniach. Szuram podeszwami butów po wilgotnej trawie.

Jego przyspieszone oddechy wkradają się w moją świadomość.

— Mógłbyś nosić; pasuje do ciebie w każdym calu. 

To prawda. Ale wciąż nie buntuję się na tyle, by paradować z namacalną wersją swojego wnętrza na szyi. 

— No to... złapałeś mnie. Brawo.

Słyszę w końcu humor w jego głosie. (chyba na to czekałem)  
Moje usta są jak zdrętwiałe. Jakby serce Ziemi ciągnęło je ku sobie.

_Tak bardzo adoruję naturę..._

— Jakie masz życzenie?

Losowo zawieszam wzrok na jednym z dziesiątek okien na odległej ścianie zamku. Ciekawe, czy ktoś nas widzi(ał).

— Spójrz mi w oczy — odpowiadam spokojnie.

Chwyta mnie za ramiona i zmusza do obrotu.

— Wiecznie musisz obracać się tyłkiem do okazji, co?

Jest znudzony.  
To oczekiwane. Też jestem sobą znudzony. Czasem chciałbym być nim. Na pewno jest ciekawszy.

A może myślę tak tylko dlatego, że wciąż tyle w nim pozostaje dla mnie znakiem zapytania.

_Pauza._

— Scor? — Marszczę czoło. Jego oczy zaszły chmurami.

Ściemniło się.

— Ale dlaczego? — Mój głos się łamie (to takie domowe).

— Co "dlaczego"?

Wciąż trzyma mnie za ramiona. Jego palce są delikatne.  
Las za jego plecami jest ciemny.  
Pełen niespodzianek – dla tych, którym brakło możliwości/woli, by go poznać.

— Dlaczego chcesz mi coś dać? Przecież nie złapałbym cię, gdybyś się nie zatrzymał.

— A dlaczego ty kwestionujesz tyle rzeczy, tylko że nigdy te najważniejsze...

Wzruszam ramionami.

_Najłatwiej jest zapomnieć._

— Przepraszam, że wcześniej ci nie pomogłem. Mogłem... — jego głos gęstnieje — powinienem był coś zrobić.

Kręcę gwałtownie głową.

— Zapomnij. To było dawno temu. Sam wcale nie byłem lepszy.

Bierze głęboki wdech. Patrzy w prawo; gdzie masa drzew gęstnieje, a jezioro oddziela las od lądu. Jego oczy tracą werwę. Jego ręce wciąż nie opuszczają moich ramion.

— Nie jest łatwo zapomnieć. Co nie?

Warczę we wzburzeniu, gdy zalewa mnie ta sama fala stu milionów emocji, co zawsze.

— Po co to ciągle robisz, Scor? Daj sobie spokój. Pamiętanie niczego nie zmieni.

— Ale uciekanie tak. Na pewno. Na gorsze. Nie chcę... — Stanowczość ulatuje z niego jak powietrze z przebitego kafla. _Opada na ziemię._ — Nie chcę tego dla ciebie. Wiesz?

— To twój problem — odwarkuję po chwili zawahania. 

Gdy mierzy mnie tylko niewiele mi mówiącym spojrzeniem (a może po prostu _nie chcę_ go zrozumieć), odwracam się na pięcie i w marszu wracam do zamku. Standardową drogą. Nie chcę, żeby kontynuował.

Żyj i daj żyć innym, Scor.

Czemu w ogóle tak strasznie ci zależy?

 

Wieża Astronomiczna to szczyt świata. Widzę z niej wszystko, co od małego chciałem widzieć, i co nauczyłem się nienawidzić. 

Czas zadaje rany. A potem je leczy. Hipokryta. 

Nieświadomie wychylam się ku dokładnie tej samej części błoni, z której przed chwilą uciekłem. Moje ciało robi coś dziwnego, gdy oczy rejestrują jasny punkcik mącący morze zieleni, a umysł rozpoznaje w nim jego. Leży rozłożony na ziemi, jak postrzelony orzeł.

Ciekaw jestem, czy by mnie usłyszał...

— Nienawidzę cię, Scorpiusie Malfoyu!!!

Od razu lepiej. 

— Kocham cię, Scorpiusie Malfoyu!!!

Jeszcze lepiej. 

Wygodnie jest zapominać prawdę i wierzyć w kłamstwa. Wmawiałem je sobie już tak długo, że sam nie wiem, co jest czym. 

Obydwa, jednak, są gorące, żarzące i szkarłatne, i to wystarczy. 

Chyba bym tu zanocował. 

Gapię się na niego tak bardzo, a on tak bardzo się nie rusza, że w pewnym momencie nawiedza mnie kosmata myśl: może przybijam go wzrokiem do ziemi? 

Czy ja w ogóle potrafię takie rzeczy? 

czy on mnie stamtąd widzi...?

Ściemnia się. Nie mam poczucia czasu, ale słońce pozostaje na swojej odwiecznej trasie i wchodzi w mroczne głębie lasu. 

_Co tam znajduje? Co odkrywa?_

Co kryje _on_? Czemu słońce w jego oczach zaszło? Czy znów zagrałem chmury w naszym przedstawieniu? 

Przepraszam, że nieustannie zasłaniam ci światło.   
Teraz _ty_ wyjaśnij, dlaczego się wokół mnie kręcisz.

Co takiego daje ci pamiętanie, co zapomnienie mogłoby ci odebrać?  
I czemu się tego czegoś tak kurczowo trzymasz? Jaki skarb odwiedzasz w przeszłości? 

Zaprowadź mnie do niego. Teraźniejszość nie oferuje mi nic wartościowego.   
_Poza..._

Poza tobą.

Teraz to ja jestem w chmurach, a ty w dole.   
Choć wcale nie czuję się wyższy. Czuję się nieadekwatny. Jakbym stał na szczudłach i patrzył chwiejnie na ciebie, trzymającego się pewnie na swoich długich nogach. 

Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, ale zdarza mi się być naiwnym i czekać na fair play. 

A potem staje mi przed oczami tamten dzień, gdy zobaczyłem czerwone i sine plamy na twojej skórze. I natychmiast mam ochotę splunąć _sprawiedliwości_ w twarz.

Minęło sześć lat.   
Wydoroślałeś. Czasem uchwycę, jak krzywisz się pod moim koleżeńskim szturchnięciem. Nie wiem (nie chcę wiedzieć(?)), co skrywasz pod ubraniem. 

Pamiętasz. 

Ja też. Udaję, że zapomniałem.   
Masz rację, uciekanie nie daje nic dobrego, na dłuższą metę. Ledwie na moment zagłusza ból.   
Zostałem tamtym dzieckiem. Bo tak bardzo uczepiłem się, by _zapomnieć_. Bo tak bardzo obchodzą mnie tamte czasy.

_Przemożna duma._

I kto jest wolny? 

Żaden z nas. Różnica jest taka, że ty nie szukasz wolności, więc sama się w tobie pojawia. 

Raz jeszcze to pomyślę: chciałbym być tobą.   
Ale bez siebie. Na co by mi był taki kłębek czarnej mgły?


End file.
